The Dragonborn Comes
by Emarys1024
Summary: "I'm in trouble, I have to get out of here," The small amount of worry in Delilah's voice caught Keerava off guard. Delilah had always been apathetic, even she was shocked by Delilah's reaction.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: This is the same story as the one** **I had begun writing before, just starting off differently. I decided to scrap the old one due to grammatical errors, it also felt very rushed and just didn't work out. I know there may be still errors, I apologize.**

Cool autumn air blew outside of a small bar in Riften called The Bee and Barb. Inside a young woman sat alone, silently drinking her fifth bottle of mead. The liquid inside the bottle was warm and smelled as delicious as it tasted. However, the alcohol had no effect to her state of mind and she could never seem to get herself drunk.

Her body's resist to alcohol made it easy for her to win drinking games, during her teen years it was how she earned most of her septims. Being a short blonde Nord woman with a pretty face and bright green eyes also made the men believe they could beat her.

As she sat at the bar listening to the Argonian woman, Keerava, talk about the latest gossip in Riften two men got into a brawl and one hit the other upside the head with a bottle. Each man mumbled in a drunken haze and nobody in the bar could understand what they were saying.

"Hey! You better clean up that mess, damn foolish drunks," Keerava hissed. She squinted her eyes and angrily banged her fist against the bar.

"Do you need me to put that fight to an end, Keerava?" She glanced at the two drunk men as they pushed each other around, knocking over tables and chairs in the process. Keerava sighed, picking up a cloth from behind the counter and wiping down the bar.

"Yes, please get them out of here Delilah."

Delilah nodded to her friend as she sauntered over to where the men were brawling. The larger man held the smaller one against the floor, the larger man was hitting him relentlessly and picking up the smaller one's head just to bang it against the hard floor.

She sighed as she stood next to them, watching the smaller man struggle underneath his opponent. After a moment she stood behind the larger man and pulled out her dagger. She pushed the cold steel against his his neck. The bigger man froze and held his hands up in defeat.

"I'll stop," He said.

"Get out of here," Delilah growled, pushing the dagger into his skin. She stood, pulling the man up with her. She held the dagger tightly against his throat as she led him to the exit. She kicked open the door and pushed him outside. The man laid on the ground, holding his hand against his bloody neck. Delilah turned back to the door to go inside, she put her hand on the door handle.

"You're crazy, bitch."

Delilah sighed letting her hand drop to her side, she stood there, staring at the door. After a moment she turned back to the man laying on the ground, she crouched next to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You should watch your tongue, before you lose it."

Delilah grabbed the mans arm, laying it flat against the ground. She used her other hand to pull her dagger out of its holster. The mans eyes widened in surprise and realization.

"Don't do it, you'll regret it."

Delilah didn't hesitate at the mans words as she plunged her dagger into his palm. He screamed and writhed in pain as he cursed the day of her birth.

"My father will have you! He'll have your head on a pike, nobody messes with the Ravencrones," The Nord man screamed in anger and pain.

Delilah removed her dagger and wiped the blade against his cheek.

"They won't find me," She said as she stood and headed back into The Bee and Barb, when she opened the door she noticed that the bar was completely silent. Everyone was sitting at their tables trying not to look at her. She looked down as she walked back to the bar.

"Keerava, do you have any supplies I could buy?" She whispered.

Keerava looked at Delilah in surprise. She put the cloth back behind the bar and leaned closer to her.

"Of course I do, why do you need it?"

"I'm in trouble, I have to get out of here."

The small amount of worry in Delilah's voice caught Keerava off guard. Delilah had always been apathetic, even she was shocked by Delilah's reaction.

Keerava sadly watched her friend, she could see the panic on her face. Others may have not been able to notice it, but she did.

Delilah purchased a few potions, bottles of mead and loaves of bread. She put the rations in her bag. Once she had them safely tucked away in her bag she wandered into her room.

When Keerava saw Delilah go back into her room she sneaked out from behind the bar to Delilah's bag. She placed an extra bottle of mead and more potions inside. She closed the bag and went back behind the bar, she casually leaned behind it, trying to act like nothing happened.

Delilah came back out of her room, she now had her steel armor on, and her hunting bow on her back along with her steel sword. The armor clung to her small frame, however, it made her look bigger than normally.

Keerava came out from behind the bar again to stand next to her friend. She stared at Delilah for a moment before pulling her into a hug.

"Take care of yourself, please." Keerava pulled away, holding Delilah's upper arms in her hands still so she could look at her.

"I'll write you, but you won't be able to write back." Delilah's face was stotic but Keerava could see sadness in her green eyes.

"I know, I understand. This is all my fault if I knew who it was in that fight I wouldn't have asked you to-"

"Shut up. I acted on my own actions and made my own decisions, you had no part in this," Delilah said as she picked up her bag and put it on her back. She slowly stepped over to the exit of The Bee and Barb. She didn't even look back as she stepped outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Delilah's eyes carefully scanned her surroundings, her nose searched for any unusual smells, her ears waited for the sound of a creature approaching. She sat in a tree, her bow drawn.

She was on the hunt.

She felt her blood pumping, the forest was so quiet she could hear her own soft heartbeat. She closed her eyes as she listened to the melodic sound. Hunting always did this to her, even as a child. She couldn't explain why, all she knew was that it unleashed something feral in her soul, and after every hunt she felt a feeling of longing and emptiness. Nothing could ever quench the hunger she felt.

As she sat with her eyes closed, her mind drifted back to the day she left Riften. It had been about a month, maybe two, she couldn't keep track of the days anymore. She missed Keerava, she was someone that Delilah considered to be a friend. She didn't know how Keerava felt about their relationship but she hoped it was something good.

 _Crack!_

Delilah's eyes snapped open at the sound of a twig breaking. She perked up from the slouching position she was sitting in and looked below her, a man was walking through where she had been camping. He was average height, blond hair, pale skin, a little bit of facial hair. He also had on Stormcloak armor. Delilah cursed under her breath as he crouched to examine the small fire she had made the night before. In that moment she saw her opportunity to interrogate the man.

She silently placed her bow back where it belonged on her back and pulled her dagger from her thigh. She crawled on the branch until she was directly above the man, taking a deep breath, she readied herself to jump. The man stood and Delilah pushed herself off the tree. She landed on top of the man, he gasped as the two of them landed on the dirt and she held his head up to meet her dagger in one swift motion.

"Where are the rest of your friends?" She whispered into his ear.

The man was taken aback when he heard a silvery singsong voice in his ear.

"At our camp, not far from here. If you head west you'll find it," he replied against the sharp dagger that pierced his skin.

"Why are you here, are you looking for someone?"

"No, just passing through."

He felt the pressure of the knife lessen until she pulled it away and let him go. He brought his hand up to his neck to wipe away the blood that had begun to seep from his wound.

"Go back to your camp and forget you saw me here."

Once he was able to stand up and get a look at his attacker he felt the need to help the poor woman, she was covered in dirt, her hair a mess and her eyes filled with sadness. He watched her kick leaves over the spot where the campfire was made and turn east. The man reached out, grabbing her upper arm before she could move any farther.

"Come with me to my camp, we'll help you. If you help us, of course."

The woman paused at his proposition, still not facing him. He couldn't see her face but was curious as to if she was pondering about putting her dagger back against his throat.

"What is it I would need to do?"

"Keep guard during the night. You seem like you know how to fight, we could use someone like you for a few days."

She stood silent for a moment, staring at the ground deep in thought.

"Fine, I'll go with you," she said as she removed his hand from her arm.

The man turned west with the woman following close behind.

"It's not far from here. My name is Ralof, by the way."

"I'm Delilah."

The pair walked in awkward silence for some time, the only sound being Ralof's loud footsteps through every leaf and stick in the forest. Delilah knew how to walk through a forest without making a sound, Ralof checked to make sure she was still walking behind him more than once.

"Why are you out here?" Ralof questioned.

"Do you know of the Ravencrones?"

Ralof stopped and turned to face her, a look of surprise on his face.

"Of course I do, they've been becoming very.. popular lately," he said as he looked into her tired eyes.

"Well, about a year ago I refused a marriage from Giles Ravencrone, ever since they've had it out for me," She paused before continuing, "About a month ago I broke up a fight at The Bee and Barb. I took one of the men outside and long story short, I stabbed the Giles Ravencrone's son in the hand."

"You're in a little deep. The Ravencrone's don't give up on a target until Giles is presented with the head." Ralof ran his hand through his hair as he spoke.

"Well, we should continue before it gets dark," Delilah said after another moment of silence.

Ralof nodded and continued following the path back to the campsite.


End file.
